Red-Haired Flame
Red-Haired Flame is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated fantasy adventure film produced by Paramount Animation for Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Dallas Sharp and Ash Brannon from a screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick and a story by Sharp and Kirkpatrick. The film follows young red-haired girl named Marisa, who goes on the quest by using her power to stop the evil overlord from releasing the legendary creatures to destroy the world. Red-Haired Flame was released in the United States on May 8, 2015, to critical acclaim and earned $643 million worldwide on a budget of $81 million. A television series based on the film aired on Nickelodeon on November 2017. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Marisa, a sixteen-year-old adventurous red-haired teenage girl who who attempts to save the world with using her power. * Josh Peck as Harley, a rookie adventurer who is Marisa's love interest. * John C. Reilly as Cricky, a wise-cracking lizard-like creature who befriends Marisa. * Patrick Stewart as Gideon, a evil overlord who plans to releasing the legendary creatures to destroy the world. Coming soon! Production Development The idea for a film about a red-haired girl was proposed by Dallas Sharp during the production of Paramout's 2009 animated film Virtual Journey. At the time, Paramount encouraged everyone at its feature animation division to come up with ideas for more computer-animated features. Sharp and Karey Kirkpatrick developed Sharp's concept into a story before pitching it to Paramount. Coming soon! Animation The CGI animation for most of the scenes from the movie was done by Paramount in Hollywood, while the hand-drawn animation for the 2D animated sequences was done overseas by Yowza! Animation and Mercury Filmworks in Canada. The sequences that Yowza! and Mercury did are the opening sequence (which is shown after the opening logos but before the opening titles), dream sequences, Marisa's flashback sequences, Harley's flashback sequences, and the ending sequence (with the credits created by Prologue Films and Scarlett Letters). Music Main article: Red-Haired Flame/Soundtrack Release Red-Haired Flame was released in theaters on August 20, 2010. Marketing Paramount Animation partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. One of the partners was NBCUniversal for advertising. Spots for the film appeared on Bravo, E!, USA, Syfy, Telemundo, and mun2. A customized page was created on Fandango. Coinciding with the film's release, Paramount also partnered with McDonald's to produce eight toys in their Happy Meals. A video game based on the film was released on March 3, 2015 for Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4, and published by Activision. Trailers * The film's teaser trailer was released on May 2, 2014, and was shown before Puffy, Maleficent, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Transformers: Age of Extinction, Earth to Echo, City! Go City! and Planes: Fire & Rescue. * The first theatrical trailer was released on August 8, 2014, and was shown before Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Boxtrolls, Dolphin Tale 2, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, The Book of Life, Big Hero 6, and Penguins of Madagascar. * The second theatrical trailer was released online at Paramount's YouTube page on New Year's Eve 2015 and was shown before Strange Magic,The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Home and Avengers: Age of Ultron. * TV spots began to air between April and May 2015. Home media Red-Haired Flame was released on Blu-ray (2D and 3D) and DVD on August 17, 2015, while a digital release was released on July 15, 2015. Extras include audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, deleted scenes, and short promotional clips. Reception Coming soon! Television series Main article: Red-Haired Flame (TV series) Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film